Duck's Plan
by Xenogurl101
Summary: Duck rolled up to the station next to Edward, tired from his sleepless night. Someone had put Trucks outside his shed when his driver retreated home! Diesel rolled in proudly. Duck plots revenge, but was it Diesel's fault? First story up. Hah!


Duck rolled into Knapford station, looking exhausted. He had been up all night, because some one, or some engine had put mischievous trucks next to his shed when his Driver had gone to bed. Duck was not impressed, and did not get a wink sleep.

When he stopped by, Edward looked over him worriedly. The green Great Western wasn't looking so great. He tried to cheer Duck up, and gave him a friendly whistle.

"Good morning, Duck." Smiled Edward.

The Great Western jumped, obviously not noticing anything around him until now. He gave a low toot back. "Good morning, Edward. If it is a good morning." He groaned.

Edward was most surprised at Duck's attitude. He asked the Great Western what was wrong.

"Someone put trucks next to my shed last night, and they were teasing me. Who ever did so was very quiet, and didn't make any noise at all!" This made Duck think. All was silent for a moment, before Duck growled unhappily. "Diesel."

The blue engine looked at him. "Diesel? Could it be another? We do have a handful of Diesels on this island." Said Edward calmly. Hopefully it would calm Duck down too. But it didn't.

"Diesel's the only Diesel who has anything against me!" Cried Duck.

Edward thought about this, then gave a curt nod. "Well, if you suspect it was Diesel, perhaps you should find some proof. I haven't seen Diesel around in a very long time. He doesn't bother with me, because I can take his large ego." He smiled.

Duck wasn't listening to Edward. He was planning revenge on Diesel, when speak of the Devil, here came the BR class himself, looking smug. Diesel had shunted more trucks then any other diesel or steam engine on the island in two days, and he was feeling extremely egotisical. His smug face made Duck growl more, and Edward a tad suspicious.

"What are you happy about, Diesel?" Asked Edward softly.

He grinned boastfully. "Not that it's any of your business, steamie, but I-"

Duck hissed and cut Diesel off. "I knew it was you!"

Diesel looked surprised. "You... did?" He seemed confused. He only just learned the fact himself. At least steamies are learning of my fame. He thought smugly.

"Yes! And I swear I'll get you back for it! I promise you that! And Great Westerns never break a promise!" He tooted angrily, and steamed away.

The Shunter blinked. "I didn't know trucks were that big of a deal." He grumbled at the threat. Edward's eyes widened. "You shunted trucks?"

"Yes. I've shunted the most trucks in two days. Better then all other engines. Steamies and Diesels." He said boastfully.

Edward looked back at the trail of steam Duck left behind. "Oh dear. Duck thinks you're the one who put trucks next to his shed all night! He might do something drastic!" Diesel blinked again.

Edward chased Duck, and Diesel was left with his ego.

-

Duck had a plan at the docks. Since he knew a little more about Diesel then he should, he was going to lure him into the docks, and hopefully push him into the leaving boat, which would leave at four o'clock. Duck grinned.

That will teach him for keeping me up! He thought.

Emily rolled into the Docks, looking confused as to why Diesel asked her to wait here. "Where is that smelly Diesel?" She grumbled unhappily. "Duck said Diesel had a surprise for me here!"

Her smooth Scottish accent didn't go unnoticed. Diesel purred smoothly towards her. Emily looked at him, and she looked annoyed.

"Well?" She asked.

Diesel was confused. "Well what?" He said oily.

Emily growled. "Well? What do you want me for? What the surprise?" She asked, getting more annoyed by the minute. She calmed down and let some steam out of her funnel.

Duck, looking at the leaving boat, suddenly appeared a few yards away from Diesel. The Shunter looked even more confused.

"What do you mean, Steamie? I didn't-"

"Oh yes you did!" Shouted Duck from behind Diesel, and suddenly steamed towards him with great speed.

Edward arrived. "No Duck! He didn't do it!" Duck put on his brakes, but it was too late. Diesel flew across the yard, and was about to go over the edge, when Emily jumped into the situation and saved him.

"You Diesels are lucky to have us steamies!" She grinned. Diesel grumbled and let himself be hoisted back onto his wheels.

Edward looked at Duck. "I believe you took things a tad far." He said, slowly. Duck looked at the rails.

"I think I did. After all. It was only trucks." He sighed. "And I should have found proof before." He chugged guiltily over to Diesel and Emily.

"Begging your pardon, you two. Even a Great Western engine like me makes mistakes." He whistled sadly.

Emily smiled. "Oh, it's alright Duck. No one was hurt." She said smoothly. Diesel growled, but bit his tongue. "I suppose it's alright. But you owe me a favour!" He growled angrily, and chuffed away.

Duck sighed. "Now I'll never know who put those trucks near my shed." Emily thought. "Trucks? Oh! Those were mine! I didn't know what to do with them, and I was too scared to ask for help. So I thought the shed was abandoned. I'm sorry, Duck."

The Great Western smiled. "It's alright Emily. But I think this will go in a circle. I owe Diesel, and you owe me!" Emily laughed joyfully. "And James owes me for taking his trucks!"

They all laughed happily.


End file.
